


Caught- Starprince

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Self Insert, Self Ship, Suggestive, dont want anyone hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Shhh... you don't want anyone hearing us, do you?





	Caught- Starprince

“Be quiet, you don’t want anybot hearing us, do you?”

I bit my bottom lip, holding onto his shoulders. He was right; we were aboard the Nemesis, and Primus forbid even a Vehicon walked in. We were in a back room, off one of the halls near the Medbay; it was the most private spot we could find aboard the ship, even with some bots walking around the halls.

Starscream was in his smaller mode, to make it easier for us, but he still towered over me. My legs were clutching his waist as he sat me on a table, one of his servos up my shirt and the other clawing at the surface beneath me.

“S-sorry,” I whispered, gently rubbing his metal plating. He smirked, and his red optics glowed brighter in the dark. “It’s fine, human.”

I shiver ran down my spine as he leaned in slowly, both of our eyes lidding when his lips fell onto mine. Primus, he was always such a good kisser. It was soft at first, but trying to be quiet got the best of us, and I tried not to breathe too heavily. His servo under my shirt lovingly roamed my skin, feeling every bit of my small torso.

Footsteps.

I pressed against his chassis, legs going tighter around him. He didn’t stop, but only went rougher. He bucked his hips into mine, and I yelped. He pulled away, only inches from my face. He put a clawed digit to my lips, “Shhh..”

My face went hot. He lidded his optics again, giving me his regular sassy know-it-all look that I loved so much, “Quiet, sweetspark. You’ll only give us away, and you don’t want this to end… now do you?”

I shook my head, then looked at him straight in the optics. I kissed his talon sweetly. He chuckled darkly, “Adorable.”

It fortunately earned me another kiss, and him to start grinding into my skinny jeans. My breathing hitched, but he slipped his glossa into my mouth before I could moan. He took control quickly, partly because I had already melted into him.

He wanted to go further. His processor was clouded with lust, and I was too caught up in him. None of us heard the door’s lock panel unclick.

“Eugh!! Starscream, wh-what are you-?!” “Ugh, oh no! Ahahah!”  
We froze, and Starscream tore away from me, then went back to hold me against him. His wings twitched in embarrassment and anger.

“D-Doctor! Breakdown, t-too… Wh-what are you…”

“We asked you first, Commander!” Knockout snapped, face unbelievably red. He pointed a sharp digit at us, trying to ignore Breakdown’s obnoxious laughter behind him.

“I- I don’t like your tone Doctor,” Star snapped back. “It’s no way to speak to your future leader, correct?” His own faceplate was bright blue, and I hid my face in his chest. “Now, stop questioning us, and b-be on your way!!”

Breakdown held onto Knockout’s shoulder plating, “How bout you be on your way, Screamer? This is our room now, and it will be for a while~” Knockout’s optics closed, and he sighed heavily. He stopped pointing at us to hold his helm in his servos.

“Breakdown, please don’t,” he muttered. Breakdown kept laughing.

Star’s wings wouldn’t stop twitching. I had to do something before somebot got hurt.

I looked at Knockout and winked.

He tensed, face going redder, expression twisting into disgust. He yelped and he slammed the door shut again. The pair’s footsteps hurried away.

Starscream closed his optics and sighed, face still practically glowing. “Thank the Primes,” he vented, “That was embarrassing.”

I laughed, drawing his face closer to mine, “I’d say it only made you more eager, m’lord. You’re tense.”

He shuddered against my touch, and I smirked. “See?” I said, “I’m right, aren’t I?” He moved down to kiss my shoulder, “Shut it.”


End file.
